HackSIGN continuation!
by zInubabyz
Summary: Takes place after the end of the series, placed in The World and in reality. Tsukasa learns more about the real world and everything that was never learned.


Ch.1

flashback The "world" was already a dangerous place for players, both good and evil alike. Although the old version was improved- many bugs still managed to slip through the cracks. With the new found "cat player", The Crimson Knights had begun to sharpen their awareness on illegal activities, especially those concerning illegal players. Since Tsukasa has somehow found himself in the world, he had to figure out how to cope with his unfortunate, and very confusing circumstance.

"Wh...where am I?" Tsukasa mumbled, his hand placed on his head.

"Do not worry Tsukasa." Said a voice, coming from above. Tsukasa looked up to see a bed, with a floating girl above it. She seemed to be sleeping, if not completely lifeless. Alongside her was a strange cat, also floating in the air.

"I am your guardian." it said, Tsukasa remained silent. "As long as you remain here, the three of us shall stay protected. Never leave this place. There is no need." As the voice said this, Tsukasa looked down in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Mimiru continued her usual dungeon exploring. She really didn't have anything better to do, but it was what she always tended to be occupied with. It was always done in hopes that a new, secret item was at the end just waiting for her. Sometimes, she got more than she bargained for.

"AH! what the hell?" Mimiru yelled as she swung at the monster with her sword. It was tougher -as always- than she expected. As she continued to travel through the dungeon, she encountered a strange wavemaster- Tsukasa.

"Ah, I didn't realize I had company." Mimiru said with a smile as she walked up to him.

end flashback Tsukasa thought to herself, remembered when she was trapped in the world, and placed a hand on her face. Many memories remained in her brain from that time- She still had no idea how she got in the world in the first place. Tsukasa put her hand back down on the table in front of her and smiled.

"haha.." Tsukasa laughed weakly.

"hmm?" Mimiru put her goblet down, and glanced over at Tsukasa.

"I was just thinking about the past…." Tsukasa paused for a moment and laughed. "I thought I was a guy!" she seemed to be distressed.

"Well, technically, your character in the game _did appear _to be male, so who could blame you?" Bear chimed in. He seemed amused by the whole deal. "Besides, it doesn't matter to anyone else….but if you're so disturbed by it, maybe you should make a new character?"

"No, I don't really care anymore." Tsukasa responded, placing her head on the table. "Whatever..you're a pest."

Bear laughed as he looked at Tsukasa. "Now _that's _the Tsukasa I know." Bear scratched his head. "Scattered, yet strong." Bear thought to himself.

Hearing all of this, Subaru stared at Tsukasa. She recalled the times they spent together, and the love they had- although short-lived –shared together. Subaru waited and waited until the day they finally met, and when they did, it was truly the happiest day of her life. However, after a meeting that she thought would surely spark something new and- "different" -between them, Tsukasa quickly became distant and uncaring about the whole relationship. It wasn't that Subaru liked flirting with girls, but rather because she had fallen in love with Tsukasa- The game character –and not the real one. Outside of the game, her interactions seemed to be limited to hugs and friendly chatter, but inside, she couldn't stop loving Tsukasa.

"Well, I think I'm going to log out for today" Tsukasa said uncaringly, noticing Subaru's fixated eyes. Then, without warning, said "Bye bye Subaru!" and logged out.

"Umm…bye." Subaru said weakly, but Tsukasa had already left.

Tsukasa took off her headset, put the controller down, and rubbed her eyes. As she turned to the left, she saw Bear take his headset off.

"Jeez…Subaru. Can't you just leave me alone?" Tsukasa thought to herself. Then, as if not troubled at all, asked: "so dad, what's for dinner?"


End file.
